A common problem with parking lots is that after people park their cars, many forget where they parked them. Generally, to prevent this, parking lot owners have provided cards on each floor indicating the floor level where the car is parked. However, in large cities and other places where vandalism exists, it is necessary to provide a dispenser for these cards where removing more than one of the cards from the dispenser is difficult.
Still even further, providing a dispenser which cannot be vandalized or stolen is also necessary.
It is therefore, primarily, an object of this invention to provide a card dispenser for public places where vandalism exists, such as, for instance, a parking lot where the dispenser is attached to and fixedly associated with a wall by fasteners and is difficult to remove.
It is still even further an object of this invention to provide a new and improved card dispenser for a parking lot which has cards that indicate the floor level where the car is parked whereby each floor has one of these dispensers near the elevator and drivers can take a card from the card dispenser to remind them of the floor level where the car is parked.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a card dispenser of the type described having spring biased binding screws that allow the cards to be forwardly urged toward the dispenser opening so that upon removal of a card another card is in position for removal.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a new and improved cover member for the card dispenser that provides for access to the cards while, at the same time, it covers the fastening members that hold the card dispenser to a wall so that vandals are precluded from access to the fastening members and cannot remove the card dispenser easily from the wall by means of removing the fastening members.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a card dispenser with a cover that is pivotally associated with a base plate that is attached to the wall with fastening means and has a lock therein for locking the cover to the base plate of the card dispensing device thereby making it difficult to remove the dispenser from the wall.
In accordance with the last aspect of the invention, it is a further object of the invention to provide the pivotal cover as a means for conveniently and quickly loading and unloading the card dispenser of the type described.